A Starry Night-Percabeth one shots
by Annabethandpercylover
Summary: A really cute one shot of Percy and Annabeth, it just popped in my head and it was too sweet not to write. Whole thing is a percabeth, so if you are a percabeth fan like I am you'll enjoy it too! Now turned into a series of oneshots! Suggestions are welcomed!
1. A starry night

"And that's Vega, the fifth brightest star in the sky." Annabeth said, pointing to the star. I sighed in content. We were both on top of my cabin roof (I know, pretty stupid of us but hey, it was nice) in sleeping bags. My head was next to hers but our bodies were flipped so her legs faced one way and mine faced the other. She looked beautiful in the night light and I just wanted to kiss her. We had only been going out for a week now.

"Did you know it had 40 different names?" Annabeth continued "And it's the second brightest star in the northern celestial hemisphere, after Arcturus. It's a relatively close star at only 25 light-years from Earth, and—"

"Annabeth," I whispered, looking at her. She turned to me and smirked. Her grey eyes looking beautiful in the light.

"What Seaweed Brain?"

"I have to tell you a secret," I said and Annabeth sighed, bringing her ear closer so I could whisper in it.

I took her chin and acted like I was going to say something. Instead I turned her head and kissed her softly.

I pulled away and she looked at me "What was that for?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I just felt like I had to kiss you."

She laughed and my stomach did a flip "How do you do it so naturally?" She asked me, biting her lip.

"Do what?"

"This, you're just so naturally good with girls. Like you're just so sweet and romantic and I don't know. You do little things like you're used to it."

"I don't know, I guess" I stroked her cheek "When I'm with you, it just comes to me."


	2. A talk about true feelings

I bolted up from my bed.

What _was _that noise?

Just then I heard it again, and I realized. It was a piercing scream.

I grabbed Riptide and ran out the room. I realized no one else was awake either.

I quickly ran towards the sound and in the end I realized it was coming from Annabeth's room.

I ran into her room and there she was, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. She was having a nightmare.

I dropped down my sword and went to her side.

"Annabeth!" I shook her gently "Hey, wake up it's just a nightmare, its ok."

She stopped screaming and I peeled her fingers away from her face. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me groggily.

"Percy?" She whispered. Her voice sounded sleepy, so I guessed she wasn't fully awake yet.

I nodded "Yeah, it's me Wise Girl. Are you ok?"

She swallowed and nodded.

I touched her forehead, feeling for a fever. It was burning.

"Gods Annabeth, do you need anything?" My eyebrows began scrunching up. She shook her head.

"What time is it, Percy?" She asked and I check my watch.

"Uh, 1:27am," I answered and she slowly nodded.

"I'm going to let you rest now ok?" I started getting up to leave. Annabeth suddenly grabbed my arm and held me. I turned towards her.

"Don't leave," She whispered, her eyes were red and puffy. I nodded, surprised that Annabeth would ask me that, but we _were _friends and anyway she was still sleepy, I would tell her what happened in the morning.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to her bed and prepared to sit down.

Annabeth shook her head.

"What?" I asked her.

She pulled my arm and I toppled onto the bed next to her. I looked at her, surprised. But she still seemed unable to notice what was happening. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my torso and put her head on my chest. I hoped she wouldn't hear how fast my heart was beating and wake up.

"I don't know what I'd do without Seaweed Brain," She mumbled. I gulped and sat up, making sure to give her enough space.

"You want to tell me what you're dream was about?" I asked her softly.

She shuddered "I-it was about that night."

"What night?" I asked.

"When Percy made his stupid plan," Annabeth chuckled.

I smirked "And what stupid plan did _Percy _make?" Did she not know it was me?

"When he had told me to leave him, and go to safety instead." Annabeth said, and I froze. I knew she was talking about that time in the labyrinth a long time ago. "And-and I was so scared when I thought he wouldn't come back. But this time in my dream, he really didn't."

Her grip tightened, and I held her.

"And I was glad I did it." She finished.

"Did what, Annabeth?"

"Kissed him," She said softly.

I suddenly remembered that incident when she had pulled me behind that cauldron. We were talking and even though I really didn't have a plan, I had to make sure she would get out alive. Then Annabeth had kissed me.

"But I doubt he likes me," Annabeth muttered bitterly.

I glanced at her "What makes you say that?"

She sighed "haven't you seen Rachel? And Percy he-he isn't exactly the _ugliest _guy at the camp."

I raised an eyebrow. Was she calling me hot?

Annabeth continued "With his soft, messy, dark hair and those beautiful eyes. Like the sea and the sky mixed together. But it's not just that, he's probably the sweetest guy I'd ever met."

I sat there, shocked. Annabeth really meant all those things. I didn't expect her to like a guy like _me_.

Annabeth sighed "I bet he doesn't even know I loved him for so long,"

My eyes widened. I had always thought I didn't deserve her. I mean she was so powerful, and brave, and smart, beautiful, and amazing.

"Why don't you go talk to him tomorrow?" I asked.

She hesitated "Do you think he would like me too?" She whispered.

I thought for a minute "I think he'd tell you that you were the most amazing girl he ever met."


	3. Don't change

I sat behind my cabin, sobbing.

I know it was pretty stupid, but I couldn't help it. I'd done everything, _everything _to try and get Percy to notice me. But of course it didn't work.

All these weeks I had switched from jeans and the camp t-shirt, to skinny jeans and boots and ruffled pink shirts. I'd even worn a little lipstick. I, Annabeth Chase, wearing lipstick, so you probably guessed that this was pretty serious.

I mean I know it was stupid, but I'd seen how he had looked at all those Aphrodite girls. I _know _he had seen them, and I realized it was because of how they looked. So I got some advice from Lacy and Carrie, the daughters of Aphrodite, and they had helped me. Sure shopping was hell but if it was for Percy, then it was worth it.

I wiped my face and slumped against the back side of my cabin. I didn't want to sit in and have my siblings figure out what happened or have anyone see me.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice and Percy's head popped into view. "Oh good, it is you, I didn't know for sure."

I turned away so he wouldn't see my face "Why do you say that?"

He shifted his feet nervously "Because I couldn't tell if it was you from behind since you're hair isn't even curly anymore."

"And what about that?" I pressed on.

"Nothing, it's pretty I guess." He answered quickly. I couldn't help it; I buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall.

"Annabeth!" Percy came over and sat down next to me "What's wrong? What did I say?"

I shook my head.

"Come on Annabeth, I'm your friend, you know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

"That's it," I whispered, my head was throbbing now.

"What?" Percy asked gently.

I swallowed "I-I just wanted you to see me as... like how you see other girls and-be able to notice that I was actually _trying _and- no matter what I do- the other girls always seem to get—oh forget it Percy." I mumbled into my hands.

Percy waited for a moment "Are you… jealous, Annabeth?"

I glared "I. Know. Percy. It was stupid forget it ok?"

Percy shook his head "Annabeth are you _kidding _me?"

I stared at him "I can't help it ok, I just wanted you to see me something _different _than just another one of the guys." I said quietly.

"Annabeth you have no idea. You are not just one of the guys ok? You're sweet, funny, an amazing strategist, you're so brave." He shook his head "You have no idea how many times I've just wanted to pull you over and kiss you. And you didn't need to change for me to think that Annabeth, I loved all those times you didn't care when I flipped over the canoes. Or the times when we could actually _do _something fun because you didn't wear your heels." Percy slumped on the back of the cabin, his head leaning back "Gods Annabeth, I _love _you. And trust me, I do _not _think of guys like that."

Percy sighed and I stared at him.

"I loved you, because" He continued "Because you were the only girl who I ever met, that I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you, that I was a goner."

My eyes were widened with shock.

Could it really be true?

Percy opened his eyes and held my face with his hands, "And I never wanted you to change Annabeth."

My heart felt like it was about to burst with joy and I closed my eyes as he kissed me.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Thank you **dont judge a book by its cover, littlemisslaugh, Guest, and, AnnabethandPercyJackson17 **for all the reviews! And to answer Guest's review, yes I had to admit that Annabeth is **_**way **_**stronger than that, and thanks for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything**

Annabeth's POV:

I just finished Archery. I put my bow against the cabin wall.

I've been at camp for about 14 years now, since the Titan war ended and the war with Gaea, we finally had some peace.

I walked out of my cabin, tying my hair in a ponytail to see Percy leaning against the wall.

"Hey wise girl." He smiled at me. "Ready for lunch?"

I grinned and he took my hand as we walked to the pavilion.

Percy cleared his throat, for some reason he looked really nervous today.

"Annabeth, I was thinking, do you want to spend the whole day out today?" He asked. "As in only you and me?"

"Course seaweed brain. Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned "You'll see." He kissed me and we walked to our tables.

I sat down and saw my siblings looking at me, once I looked up they turned away.

I ate wondering why Percy chose today out of all days to spend a day out. Just the same, I'm glad he did since its always fun hanging out with him.

I quickly finished eating and went to my cabin to change into something decent.

I decided on black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and converse high tops. I ran back out and saw Malcolm.

"Hey Malcolm do you know where-"

"He's at the big hill." Malcolm answered smiling.

"Thanks" I ran towards Half-Blood Hill, wondering how Percy got there so quickly.

Percy turned around and grinned, with Blackjack right behind him.

"You look beautiful wise girl." He said smiling.

I kissed him and he helped me up on Blackjack. Percy was wearing jeans, a black button down shirt, and sneakers.

"I never knew you had a shirt like that Percy." I said as we flew.

"Trust me, I didn't either until my mom told me to wear it when I told her what I was gonna-" He stopped and grinned.

"You were gonna what?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He laughed. We were high above the water and Blackjack swooped down. I slid my hands around Percy's waist and I could tell he was grinning.

Finally we came to the beach, mine and Percy's favorite place in the world. Before I just loved the beach, now I loved it even more.

I looked around and saw the carnival at the boardwalk, with roller coasters and games. I looked at Percy and he was smiling.

We walked hand in hand to the place.

"Only two more people." Percy said as we waited in line for the best ride ever.

"Can we sit in the front?" I asked him, the front was always the best since you could see when the drops were coming.

"I would never miss the front for this ride." He said.

Finally the last people went off and I got in the front, with Percy right next to me.

I gripped his hand as the voice counted off.

5…4…3…2…1!

We shot up going up and up until we saw the whole town. Percy laughed as he saw my expression.

How many twists and turns there were I couldn't count. Percy's face was white as sheets. I hoped Zeus wouldn't blast him out of the sky, this date was going great. When we got up Percy and I could barely walk, he held me up while his legs were shaking.

I laughed "Where next seaweed brain?"

We went on five more roller coasters until my head was spinning and the sun was just about to set. Every other couple was taking a walk through the beach and I could tell Percy wanted to do the same.

He put his arms around me and we went walking.

Finally we sat down where we could see the sun.

This day was officially the best.

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine.

"So how was graduation?" Percy asked me.

"It was great, pretty soon I'll be an architect." I answered.

"The best in the world." Percy kissed my forehead.

I smiled, Percy and I have been going out for a long time and I still could never think about leaving him.

I guess he was thinking the same thing because he got up and pulled me up with him.

"Annabeth," He said.

I had a confused look on my face.

He knelt and I held my breath. Was it finally happening?

He took out something from his pocket and opened it.

A ring.

"Annabeth Chase, I never want to leave you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you were always there for me even when I wasn't with you. I never want that to happen again." I could tell he was talking about those 8 months he disappeared. "So Annabeth, will you marry me?"

I didn't even wait for him to finish the last sentence, I tackled him with a kiss.

"Yes" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and got up.

He slid the ring in my finger while kissing me.

"Happy birthday Wise Girl." He whispered.

I bit my lip to stop from crying.

He remembered.

**This story is part of my other one and I thought it would fit here so thanks for reading, love you all! **

**-Lily**


	5. I Love You

**Thank you **dont judge a book by its cover, littlemisslaugh, Guest, and, AnnabethandPercyJackson17 **for all the reviews! And to answer Guest's review, yes I had to admit that Annabeth is **_**way **_**stronger than that, and thanks for the review!**

I wandered around the strawberry field, not being able to get it out of my head.

How could he say that?

My eyes threatened to let go of my tears but I wouldn't let them fall. No, not for that stupid reason.

"_Come on Malcolm, I think I heard a monster here."I whispered to my brother, as we slowly crept into the forest with a weapon in each of our hands._

_Malcolm followed closely "I hear something again," He said and we stopped, listening intently. _

_I pointed west, and he nodded. We kept walking; making sure the crispy leaves wouldn't crunch underneath our feet. Finally once we came to a wall of trees we heard it. _

_I realized it wasn't a monster, but a voice._

"_-you like her, then just ask her out Percy," a voice said. I stopped dead. Malcolm was smirking and was about to reveal himself, but I stuck my hand out._

"_I-I can't Grover," Percy's voice said, "She's beautiful, smart, and amazing. I doubt she'll like me back."_

"_Percy you can't think like that,"_

"_I don't know man," Percy said, "I can't risk it. But I don't know if I can hold it in either. It's like every time I see her, I can't stop thinking about how soft her lips are and how beautiful her hair is."_

_Grover seemed to not be answering so Percy kept talking, "A while back, I loved her the most I could love anyone, but today I still love her more."_

_I could feel my heart hurting and crushing. Malcolm looked at me sympathetically and reached out. But suddenly a twig snapped beneath his foot and he froze._

"_Did you hear that?" Grover bleated._

"_Yeah-yeah I did let's go check it out," Percy said. My eyes widened and so did Malcolm's. Run he mouthed. _

_We turned and sprinted out of the forest, hoping they wouldn't see us. The last thing I needed was for Percy to know I heard._

I should've known he liked some other girl. I mean he was good looking, and sweet, and loyal. I was just a daughter of Athena.

I plucked a strawberry and stared at it. I checked the time, it was nearly time for sword fighting, I should be heading back to my cabin.

Just then I heard a voice "Annabeth!"

I froze as I recognized it.

Percy came running towards me, and he stopped a couple of feet away, panting.

"Hey," He breathed, smiling.

I looked at him "What Seaweed Brain?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you alright?"

I sighed; it wasn't fair for me to be mean to him. Percy didn't know that I had heard, "Sure, yep, just fine."

Percy looked at me and decided not to press on "Ok, Annabeth I need your help."

I raised an eyebrow "Ok, and what do you need?"

He ruffled his hair nervously, and gave me a small smile "Well there's this girl…"

Oh Hades, here it comes "yeah…?"

Percy hesitated "And-and I like her, so what do I do?"

I sighed "Percy, I'm not the daughter of Aphrodite."

He looked at me, his eyes pleading "I know Annabeth, but you're the only friend I can trust and I need your help, please?"

I smirked at the sight of his cute baby seal eyes "alright, does she know you like her?"

Percy looked at me for a minute, and then shook his head.

"Ok, then tell her." I kicked a rock.

Percy paled "What if-what if she doesn't like me back?"

I looked at that idiot "Percy! How can she _not _like you? You're awesome, and I'm not just talking about how good you are at swimming, or fighting, or athletic. I mean you're personality. You _care _about people. You would run through a mountain for a friend, and starve, just so they could have a meal. You're loyal, sweet, caring, and brave! And you!" I looked away, my eyes burning with anger "You're everything a girl could ask for." I said bitterly.

Percy looked at me, puzzled.

"Now, I'm going to be late for Sword Fighting," I mumbled, looking at my watch. I marched away, not caring that I had just left him standing there.

**Percy's POV:**

I walked around, thinking of what had happened earlier that day. I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. Why had her eyes been tearing up when she had said those things to me? She couldn't really mean them. I had known Annabeth forever, but this one time; I didn't seem to understand her.

Pretty soon I ended up at the canoe lake and sat down, staring at the sun's light on the water. I had just been letting all my thoughts come to me, when I realized something.

_Gods _why was I so _stupid_?

Annabeth never said things to anyone like that. Could it be true? Did she like me back?

That was why it was bugging me so much, all the things that she had said to me this morning. Gods, I felt like an idiot, she had really meant them. I _had _to talk to her now. I had to see her.

To kiss her.

To tell her all the things, that _I _thought about her, the wonderful things that she did and how her blonde hair fell perfectly on her face. She was perfect to me. The days we shared on quests seemed amazing. I actually missed it. Annabeth was so smart and brave, it made me feel small. Many people were afraid of her, but all I wanted to do was spinning her around and tell her how much the daughter of Athena really meant to me.

I ran all over the place, trying to find her but she was nowhere in sight. I asked her siblings but they just shook their heads. Panic was rising in my chest, and the feeling of desperation.

I couldn't hold out anymore. Then I realized I didn't check one place.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I tugged my feet to my chest and stared out at the beautiful sea. It reminded me of Percy, how his eyes always looked so beautiful.

I fumbled with my camp necklace, cursing Aphrodite for ruining my hopes.

Just then I heard a padding sound, coming closer and closer. I looked up, and there he was.

Percy was standing a couple of feet away from me, panting and sweaty. I got up cautiously, as I saw his angered expression.

"Where were you? I was looking all over the camp trying to find you." Percy said.

"Oh, I umm wanted to take a break." I answered, not meeting his gaze.

"You should've told me Annabeth." Percy said and I looked up at him, smirking.

"Percy you don't need to know wher—"

"I'm not talking about that,"

I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I'm talking about how you really feel." He finished.

I froze no-no way he could've found out "I don't know what you're talking about." I swallowed.

"Annabeth, you didn't have to hide it. That you liked me, and to tell you the truth, I never thought it would happen. Once you said all those things to me, I didn't seem to understand how you saw me that perfectly. It was then I realized that you felt the same," He took a step towards me "And I wanted to tell you how _I _felt. I felt as though you made everything around you brighten as soon as you came."

He walked closer with every word "And, how perfect you were, and how beautiful. How great and brave you were, and how you always seemed to get lost in your own world, dreaming of all the wonderful things you would do. You would always be planning and planning, so much!" He gave a short laugh "So much, that you didn't even notice your best friend liked you."

Percy's face was about a few inches from mine now, "And I don't like you Annabeth," He whispered hoarsely, but also softly, then putting his hand on my cheek, pulling me closer. His eyes bore straight into mine "I love you,"

I realized that the whole time I had been quiet, and my eyes were watering.

It was _me _that he liked, not some other girl.

I looked at him, and then smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Percy frowned "what was that for?"

"_That_" I said, coming up to him "was for not telling me earlier how you felt!"

Percy smirked and rubbed his arm.

I looked at him, and tapped my foot "well?"

He looked at me "Yeah?"

"Kiss me, Seaweed Brain!" I said, frustrated. Percy grinned and came up to me. I closed my eyes as he leaned forward.

But then he quickly pecked my cheek.

I crossed my arms. Percy laughed and just then I got an idea.

I tackled him.

He fell to the ground, with me on top of him.

"Alright, alright Wise Girl." He looked up at me and smiled.

As soon as Percy kissed me, I felt like I entered Elysium. Like I was floating, and everything around me disappeared. His lips were soft and salty, and hair tangled as always when I reached up to touch it. I realized I loved this guy more than anything, and thankfully,

He felt the same.


	6. Words on a Puzzle

I saw down on my bed with my headphones, and studied my laptop. I loved all the different designs and plans Daeldalus had thought of. I was just getting to a new plan when Malcolm came in with a package.

"Uh, Annabeth?" He asked.

I frowned at the laptop "Yeah?"

"I think this is for you," Malcolm said and I turned to him. In his hand was a medium sized package wrapped in brown, with a simply green bow on it. I smirked and took it from him. On it was a simple name and some miss spelled words.

_Annabeth, I forgott to tel you something_

I laughed at the spelling, knowing exactly who had given it. I plopped down on my bed and opened the box.

Inside was a case with random pieces and I realized it was a puzzle.

I loved puzzles.

This one, there were no pictures on the front to tell me what they were supposed to be. On most of the puzzles there were yellow colors and also grey and white. I quickly dumped the pieces on the bed and started reassembling.

In no time I was nearly done.

I gasped as I put the last piece on it. My eyes started getting wet.

The puzzle was me.

It was obvious of course; the blonde hair sprawled around the shape of my face. I had my mouth opened and I seemed to be laughing and enjoying the moment My grey eyes piercing, but still amused. I never saw myself like that, and definitely didn't think anyone else would either. But that wasn't why I was so happy,

It was because of the words on top.

"_They say a picture tells 1,000 words but when I look at your picture all I see are 3 words: I … love … you"_


	7. Thunderstorms

I lay on my bed, with Percy next to me. He had his head propped up on his elbow and was staring down at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just thinking," He answered, then looked at me again "You know,"

"I know a lot of things," I said and he nudged me with his head.

I laughed "I'm just kidding Seaweed Brain, keep going."

His beautiful sea green eyes bore into mine "I've been thinking. _If there's one thing I would ask before I leave the world right now, there's nothing more I'd wish for than to have a glimpse of you and hear your voice before the last beat of my heart."_

_"What?" I asked my voice hoarse into a whisper._

_I thought he might've been joking, but his face was dead serious. _

_"It's true," He said, stroking my cheek softly "Late at night, when everything else is asleep, I stay up and think of you, Wise Girl."_

_I bit my lip, _

_"I don't know what I did to deserve you Annabeth," He continued, "But I would gladly do it a hundred times again,"_

_He stared at me, and all I could see was happiness in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck._

_"That was the cheesiest thing ever, Percy." I said to him, my voice muffled. Percy gave a short laugh._

_"I can't really tell you how I feel without being cheesy," He kissed my cheek and my stomach flipped "You know I really do love you right?"_

_I kissed him and he smiled into it. _

_"I love you more than how much energy a lightning strike produces." I said, and Percy laughed._

_"How much?" He asked._

_"_At least a 100,000,000"


	8. Fireworks

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my mom's birthday **

**So today you all get an extra long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I wiped my sweaty palms on my new dress.

What was I _thinking?_

I had accidently asked Percy Jackson to go to the fireworks with me. To make it all worse I hadn't even waited for a reply.

"Calm down Annabeth," Silena said to me, handling my curly hair "I'm sure he was glad you asked him first,"

I nodded, grateful for the reassuring. Silena was wearing a long purple dress with a long flowing skirt and little diamonds at the waist. Her brown hair was pulled to the side in a curly ponytail. She looked stunning and I was sure I didn't look as pretty.

I had on a green dress that reached the floor when I stood up. It was a dark color, and I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Why? Well it reminded me of Percy's eyes. I had my blonde hair in an up do with curly strands sticking out.

Silena was fixing my makeup, which she insisted I didn't need lots of since I was 'naturally beautiful'. So I just stuck with eye liner and red lipstick.

"There," Silena smiled and jumped back.

"So what time are Charlie and Percy picking us up again?" She asked as she slipped her perfect feet in black pumps.

I got out from the chair "In about 6 minutes, and Silena thank you."

She turned and smiled at me "For what Annabeth?"

I gestured to my face "Well, for this."

She laughed "It wasn't a big deal Annabeth; you're pretty already so I didn't need to do much."

I smiled gratefully.

"Well, put these on!" She handed me a pair of heals and with a pained expression I slipped it on.

Just in time someone knocked on the door.

Silena looked at me and grinned. I followed her to the door and she opened it.

"Hi boys," She said, though she was smiling at Beckendorf. He was wearing jeans, a white button down shirt, and a tie. I couldn't help stare at Percy who was standing behind him. Percy was wearing a red button down shirt, his hands stuffed in his black jeans. The wind was blowing his dark hair and his green eyes caught mine.

"Hi Silena," Beckendorf said.

Percy smiled at us both. Silena and I stepped out of the cabin and I fell in step with Percy.

"You look great Annabeth," Percy said and I looked at him.

He grinned "What are you going to punch this?" He gestured to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"No Percy I'm not going to punch you," I said and he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Though a kick isn't out of the question," I said grinning. Percy paled and I laughed at his expression.

I stopped laughing and nudged Percy to look in the front. Sure enough Beckendorf and Silena were holding hands and she was smiling at him.

"What?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Their hands," I said smacking his arm. He seemed to realize it, since his face turned red from embarrassment.

I laughed and Percy ruffled his hair nervously.

Finally we walked out of the forest and came to the fireworks beach. It was amazing, the sky was turning red and couples were lying on blankets all over the sand.

Percy took us over to one closest to the water and also near a tree. I ignored all the people pointing and saying "aww" at Percy and me.

We sat down in the blanket and saw Beckendorf and Silena sitting not too far from us.

Percy lay back with his back propped up against his elbows and I hugged my feet.

"You know I meant it, right?" Percy asked quietly. I turned my head to look at him.

"You really do look gorgeous," He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back "Thanks Percy, you don't look half bad."

He raised an eyebrow "Half?"

I rolled my eyes "Alright fine, you look hot."

I guess he didn't expect to say that, since his face turned red. I grinned at him.

Then Percy cleared his throat. I looked at him and followed his gaze.

I couldn't help smile, Silena and Beckendorf were kissing.

Percy quietly took my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and turned to him.

"Thanks for asking," He said, his face close to mine.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know I may be brave enough to face a dragon, but asking a girl I really liked to the fireworks?" He shook his head and I laughed.

Then I realized he just admitted he really liked me. Percy seemed to realize at the same time too because he started to blush.

I grinned and he raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he started leaning towards me and I closed my eyes.

I guessed it was a coincidence because just as his lips touched mine, fireworks boomed up in the sky. I couldn't help but think how amazing it was to finally kiss him. His lips were salty and sweet, tasting like jelly beans.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he tugged me closer with his hands on my waist.

"Aww," I could hear a swoon of 'that's so cute'. I jerked my head behind us and sure enough almost all the Aphrodite siblings were watching.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Percabeth! Percabeth! Percabeth!" Silena was watching us too and I looked at her, my eyes widened. Suddenly everyone else started taking up on the chant.

Percy laughed "I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who wanted me to go out with you,"

I rose an eyebrow at him "Did you just admit something Percy?"

He grinned and shrugged sheepishly "You tell me,"

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again.

This is was _so _much better than watching the fireworks.


	9. Marriage

**Hi everyone! I wanted to post another story for today, since I was in a really typey mood.**

**Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to keep writing more so I could be encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO**

I lay on my side in bed staring out the window.

I was waiting for Percy to finish with the dishes since I was done putting Seth in bed. I sighed as I saw all the different stars outside.

Then I heard Percy come in and go to brush his teeth. I flipped to my opposite side so I was facing him.

The door was open and I nearly laughed at the sight. Percy was making faces at the mirror as he brushed. I shook my head, I've known him for 14 years and he's _still _childish. Well that was another reason why I loved him.

Percy came out of the bathroom. I guessed he still didn't know I was awake since he didn't say anything.

He took off his shirt and slid into bed next to me. I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting him to know I was awake.

After a while I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"So who were you making faces at?" I asked, my face buried in his chest. I could've sworn he jumped 5 feet.

"You're awake," He said, kissing my head. I turned my face up to him and nodded, smiling.

"I was just umm, trying to see if I looked stupid?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

I laughed and nodded.

"Is Seth asleep?" Percy asked softly, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded again.

I looked at him and sighed. He was so handsome, with his jet black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. Our son Seth had gotten his hair and my eyes, and was starting to look like his father.

Without realizing it, I leaned forwards and kissed him. Percy seemed surprised but immediately responded.

"What was that for?" He mumbled against my cheek.

I shrugged "I missed kissing you,"

He nodded "I know, we've been really busy now, haven't we?"

"Yeah, it's been so long,"

He nodded and kissed me.

Percy studied me "I don't know Annabeth, but I swear, the only difference I see in you since we were 12, was that you just keep getting more and more beautiful."

I looked at him "You're kidding me Percy, have you _seen _yourself?"

He shook his head "Oh whatever about me, I'm just taller."

I smacked his chest "No, you're not that small kid anymore. Of course you're still hyper and funny and weird. But I love all those things about you. And you've gotten muscular and tanned."

He laughed "Well, I can't stop myself from going to the 'gym' everyday."

Percy had actually gone to another place and practiced sword play. That was why he never lost his six pack or biceps. But I knew he didn't do it for the body, but for the love of the old days when we fought monsters and went on quests.

I sighed in his arms "I have to admit I miss going on quests."

Percy smiled "I do too Annabeth,"

I grinned "Remember how Grover was afraid of Tyson?"

Percy laughed "Tyson was afraid of Grover too,"

I absently drew circles on his stomach "How are they? And Juniper?"

"They're good, Juniper is pregnant again."

I smiled "We _have _to invite them over again. Everyone else too."

Percy nodded "It's been too long."

I looked at him "_You _have to help, I won't be able to move much still."

Percy kissed my cheek "Of course I will," He put his hand on my stomach, which was now growing larger with our daughter.

"I bet she'll look like you," Percy said, "And she'll definitely be on my list of Most Beautiful Girls."

I raised an eyebrow "There's a list?"

He looked at me "Yeah, there's only one other person on it now. You."

Percy held my hand up to his cheek and I kissed him "Seth is looking a lot like you. You know I see him doing little ninja kicks around the house?"

Percy laughed "That's my boy,"

"He even told me he wanted to be a fighter for Halloween."

Percy grinned at me "He has your intelligent eyes too."

I smiled "I _know _he's going to be really successful when he grows up."

Percy kissed my head "I know, and you're never wrong."

I laughed "And don't you forget that Perseus,"

"How could I?"

I smiled.

A comfortable silence passed us.

"Percy, you _have _to take me sword fighting soon." I looked at him. He was about to protest but then realized how trapped I felt.

"Of course I will Annabeth," He said "Then after that, just you and me, will go out somewhere nice, ok?"

I nodded "Who's going to babysit though?"

Percy grinned "Well, we'll get somebody."

I didn't like that idea very much, but I let it go.

"Alright Percy, now hold me, I'm tired."

Percy smiled and kissed my cheek.

He wrapped his warm hands around me.


	10. Rainy days aren't always bad :)

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! It really encourages me to write more for you guys, and remember, reviews and ideas for stories are appreciated! So here is another chapter!**

—**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Annabeth and I normally had to teach classes today, her Ancient Greek and me Swordplay, but today I had convinced her to take a day off.

We walked through the forest and I lead her to the creek I had found the other day.

We sat down with the picnic basket in between us and I couldn't help stare at how beautiful she looked in the sunlight.

Then Annabeth slipped off her shirt and I averted my eyes, not sure what to do. Annabeth then got in the water and I realized she had her swimsuit underneath.

"I knew you were going to bring me somewhere like this," Annabeth said, shrugging.

I stared at her, dumfounded.

"Well, aren't you swimming?" Annabeth smirked at me.

I grinned; she was going to have some serious competition.

I got in the water, letting it get me wet this time. Annabeth immediately splashed me and I laughed along with her.

Pretty soon we were having a water competition, and I would've won a long time ago. But I found myself holding back, not wanting the contest to end. Annabeth would've killed me if I didn't have the advantage with water, she kept sneaking up on me.

After a while, we both got out of the water and she was panting.

I looked at her, while lying down too. I wasn't even a bit tired, since I could control the water with my will.

"So how's your dad?" I asked her.

Annabeth sat up and stared at the horizon "He-hes better now, and so is Susan."

I nodded "That's good, and your brothers?"

I glanced at her "They're not as annoying anymore," She smirked.

I laughed "Don't worry, I'm not good with these either."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Good at what?"

I stared at the red sky "Expressing my feelings,"

Annabeth turned to me "well then lets practice," She shifted so she was facing me, and there was little space between us "Do you have anything to say to me Percy?" She whispered.

I swallowed and hoped she wouldn't hear how fast my heart was beating. Did she know? That I had developed the biggest crush on her for a while? I couldn't say anything, what if she rejected me? I didn't want her to hate me and ruin our friendship. But really, did I have a choice? I couldn't hold out any longer without nearly exploding whenever she laughed with some other guy or stared at someone in a different way.

I cleared my throat "if I did, you'd probably kill me." I said slowly.

Annabeth laughed "I'd kill you anyway."

I swallowed and looked at her "You're not making this easy" I complained.

Annabeth grinned "Do I ever make things easy for you Percy?"

I pretended like I was thinking, and then shook my head "True, you don't but I may of umm."

I couldn't find the words and Annabeth seemed to realize it "of…?"

I cleared my throat again, today was not the day to tell her, I decided "You're the best friend I've ever had and one of the only ones I can trust."

Annabeth looked at me, and for a second I thought something flashed in her eyes, but just as quick as it came, it was gone. Her expression was guarded "thanks Percy, you're my best- friend too."

I nodded and she turned back to the front. I immediately felt bad. Maybe I should've told her how I really felt; maybe she might've felt the same. Now I felt like an idiot, I was such a coward. Just then it started to rain, great, the universe hated me too.

Then Annabeth got up "Well, we should get back now. Thanks for the day Percy."

She grabbed her stuff and marched back into the forest, not waiting for me. Oh no, I thought as I got up. I _had _to tell her now. I knew she knew I had been lying about earlier. I walked quickly towards the direction she had gone.

I wouldn't care if she rejected me; I needed her to know how I felt. I needed her to know I _did _trust her, and that I loved her.

"Annabeth!" I called, looking for her and nearly stumbling over the slippery roots. I ran through the forest, trying to find her.

Just then panic hit me. Was she hurt? Did she get attacked by one of the monsters? Did she slip and break her ankle? Oh gods.

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

I realized that someone had blonde hair and was now glaring at me.

"Hey watch where your—"

I didn't wait for her to finish. I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Holy Hephaestus Annabeth! Wait for me next time, you nearly scared the crap out of me." I said.

She froze "What? Percy I'm fine, calm down."

I let go, "And that's not it Annabeth,"

She stared up at me.

"I lied earlier, and I know you know it too." I said, resting my forehead against hers, and breathing heavily.

"Percy—"Annabeth started but I wouldn't let her finish.

"I lied that you were only a friend to me Annabeth. I know you are, but gods you have no idea how many times I wish you _weren't_. I just wanted to stab whatever guy you laughed along with and wished that I could tell him that," I took a breath "That no one could hit on you, because you were _mine_. I wanted it to be _me _that you laughed with all the time. I want to always hold your hand during the campfire, but I couldn't. I wanted to kiss you whenever you had the most brilliant ideas."

"Percy," Annabeth said, but I wasn't done.

"I just wanted to throw you in the air and wrap my arms around you whenever we had beaten the other side for Capture the Flag. I have to admit that even when we were on those dangerous quests, trying not to get killed, they were amazing since all those times, I had spent with you were the best of my life. And now I'm rambling like an idiot because that's how you make me feel Annabeth, like an idiot."

I looked at her and realized that she was grinning, "Do you, _like _me Percy?"

I swallowed, but my throat stayed dry "umm,"

She took my hands and intertwined them with mine. My eyes widened but she stayed there, smiling.

Annabeth shook her head "You sir, are a coward."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "I am not a coward!"

She smacked my arm "You could've told me _earlier _how you felt! That way we could've actually spent more time with each other."

Annabeth frowned and I had an idea.

"well, would a coward do this?"

Annabeth seemed confused, but just then I leaned in and kissed her.

She seemed surprised at first, but then kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she started playing with my hair. Kissing Annabeth was the best thing ever; it was like I had just gotten out of the pool, an adrenaline rush going through me. I would've gladly stayed like this forever.

But just then something rustled in the forest, and out came two guys from the Apollo cabin.

"Oh you guys are in _so _much trouble," They smirked at us.

I laughed nervously "Well, you see…"


	11. Couch

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! And hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Annabeth and I were laying on my couch in the living room, watching the most boring movie in the history of mankind. I tried not to show how fast my heart was beating since she was lying on top of me, with her head on my chest. I was so glad we started dating, or else I might've not been able to hold out watching her talk with other guys.

Finally the movie ended and I jumped up.

"You ok there Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and grinned "We're going to dance."

"What?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

I found my mom's old CD player and put on some random song. I took Annabeth's hand and led her to the middle.

"Percy I think the movie got to you," Annabeth said, but she was laughing.

"No, I don't think it was the movie," I grinned at her.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow "Then what did?"

I rested my forehead against her "You,"

She smiled and we swayed to the music. "How did I get so lucky?"

I looked at her "what do you mean?"

Annabeth shook her head "I mean, how did I get so lucky to have a guy like you?"

I closed my eyes "you? _I _was the one who got lucky Annabeth, without you, I don't know what I'd do."

She put her hand on my cheek "You deserve any girl in this world Percy, and me? I'm just a stubborn daughter of Athena."

I hugged her "don't say that, it's not true. If I _did _have a choice to pick any girl it would most definitely positively be you."

She laughed "you know, I had the tiniest of a crush when we were twelve?"

I looked at her "Really?"

She nodded "Then it became worse," Annabeth wouldn't meet my gaze "after that I couldn't help but kiss you in that mountain, and I knew I wouldn't get over you since then."

My eyes widened, was I that stupid not to be able to notice? That was why she and Rachel didn't get along well.

I didn't know what to say, so I lifted her head up and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hand on the small of her back. I wanted to stay like that forever, and never leave.

We pulled back and I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. She kissed my cheek.

"You know I'd give up immortality again and again for you, right?" I mumbled "You were the first thing that came in my head in the river Styx too."

Annabeth seemed surprised "Really?"

I nodded "I was told to think of one thing anchoring me to the world, and I thought of you pulling me out of the camp lake, and saving me."

She laughed "you seem to need a lot of saving, Percy."

I shrugged "I'd prefer you for all those times."

Annabeth smiled.


	12. Good Luck

**Hey Everyone! Enjoy this chapter **** that's all I ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Annabeth! Have you seen my umbrella?" I called over, trying to tie my shoes on faster. Annabeth smirked and came down the stairs with a green ruffling thing and I knew it was it. She handed it to me and I grinned.

"Thanks," I answered, and she came over, tightening my tie.

"You need to be more organized Percy," she scolded. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You know no matter how many times you tell me it won't stick in there," I pointed to my head and she nodded.

"Yeah, there's plenty of kelp in there." She laughed and I pouted.

"Seth! Lily! Daddy's leaving for work," Annabeth called over her shoulder. Almost immediately two little kids ran in the room. I opened my arms for a hug and they grabbed me.

"Bye daddy!" Lily said.

"Get me chocolate," Seth whispered in my ear. I ruffled their heads. For a moment I stared at them, they were beautiful to me. Lily had blonde curly hair like her mother, and green eyes like me. Seth had messy black hair like mine, and Annabeth's startling grey eyes.

I kissed them both on their heads and after saying bye, I left for work.

It wasn't till I was walking in the pouring rain and on the bus to work, a half hour away from home, when I realized.

I didn't kiss Annabeth.

Immediately I got off at the nearest stop. I had never missed a day, and I know it was stupid, but I felt like it was good luck to kiss my wife.

I ran home, all these years of training actually gave me stamina. The rain didn't bother me of course, but after getting a couple of weird looks from people, I let my water barriers go down.

Finally after a long run, I ran to our house and knocked on the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth opened the door "what are you doing here? You were late for work already,"

Annabeth looked at me, concerned. But I just cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She seemed surprised and confused at first, but then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry, I forgot to kiss you this morning," I admitted, once we both pulled away.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You could've kissed me when you came back home Percy."

"Yeah but, I'd miss one kiss," I looked at her "and you're my good luck charm, and you know I need plenty of luck."


	13. Messy Hair

**Thank you everyone for the reviews as usual **** Hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember, ideas are always welcome!**

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I was lying down on Annabeth's lap while she read her book, leaning against a tree. Her hand was absentmindedly playing with my hair and I didn't say anything. But finally I got bored.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her book.

"Annabeth," I whispered, a little more urgently this time.

"Yeah?" She still wouldn't look up.

"Annabeth, there's a gorgon behind you," I said plainly.

Immediately her eyes widened and she looked behind us "what?"

"I'm just kidding, I wanted to get your attention," I grinned and she smacked my head.

"Ow!" I rubbed it, though it didn't hurt.

"Don't scare me like that Percy," Annabeth breathed deeply.

I grinned sheepishly "Sorry, but I had to ask you something,"

She sighed, "Yes Percy?"

"How do you look so beautiful all the time?" I blurted and immediately her face turned red.

"Percy, stop being cheesy," Annabeth replied.

"I'm not!" I protested "But it's true, it's like you're hair can _never _get messed up and you don't even use any products."

She smirked "There is something called a comb you know, but I don't think you've heard of it." Annabeth laughed as she ruffled my hair.

"I use a comb! It's just my hair refuses to be tamed," I tried patting it down, but it kept coming back up.

Annabeth stopped my hand "Don't change it Percy, I think it's cute the way it is."

I raised an eyebrow "Well if my hair is messy, then what about yours?"

She shook her head "No, it's fine like this."

I grinned mischievously and quickly ruffled her hair.

Her eyes widened and I stopped to admire my work "wow, it _can _get messed up."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Percy Jackson, you—" She stuck her hands out like she was going to tackle me.

"Oh come on Annabeth, I think you still look beautiful," I kissed her and immediately she stopped fighting.

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows "You liked that didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes "don't get a big head Percy, well a bigger head."

I smiled "You know you love me."

Annabeth sighed "do I really have a choice?"

I pouted and she laughed. Then she tackled me with a kiss.

"Of course I love you," she whispered.


	14. Percy's 'Friend'

**Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Annabeth and I walked through the forest, she was looking for her dagger that she had dropped during Capture the Flag, while I was tripping and cursing under my breath. I had to tell her today, I couldn't be such a stupid coward.

"So Annabeth," I said casually.

"Yeah, Percy?" She answered, not looking back.

"So there's this guy," I said and she nodded "he's my friend."

"And what about him?" she asked.

"Well, he has a crush on you." I mentally smacked my head that was the stupidest thing to say.

"Oh really?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow and an amused smile played on her lips.

"Yep," I nodded "And he's wondering what to do for you to like him back." I said, biting my lip, hoping she'd buy it.

Annabeth tilted her head, like she was thinking about it for a minute "Well, he has to be brunette, have blue eyes and be smart."

Immediately my heart sank, well I could dye my hair and maybe get contacts, but what about the smart part?

Annabeth suddenly laughed "God Percy I'm just joking," she stopped and I did too.

"I'm the daughter of Athena, do you really think I don't know who your 'friend' is?" she grabbed my shirt and kissed me. I was really surprised, and was just starting to enjoy it when she pulled back and smirked.

"He has to have black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes," Annabeth said, "And be brave, funny, sweet, and not at all smart."

I titled my head "then I guess my friend isn't the one, he's _very _smart." I joked and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, who is your friend?" She asked.

I laughed "I thought you were the daughter of Athena."

Annabeth glared and looked like she was about to say something, but it was my turn to kiss her.

She shut up and smiled.

"I guess I'm only book smart," she shrugged.


	15. i don't love Rachel

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I got a chapter in today and I'll try to give you all another chapter by the end of today, so please enjoy and remember to review! It always makes me want to write more **

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

I made my way over to Percy's cabin, we were supposed to go the beach now and I had just finished archery.

"— the day I met you, was one of the greatest, yet weirdest, but you were beautiful to me from then. I don't know what I'd do without you, but I really, really, really, really, like you. So would you be my girlfriend?"

I froze in my track as I stood outside of Percy's cabin. Who the heck was he talking to?

I quickly looked into his window, and there was Rachel. She was looking at Percy as he talked to her. Rachel was facing me and Percy's back was towards me. I threw my hands over my mouth and bit my lip to stop from crying.

He liked Rachel after all, what was I not good enough for him? Well, whatever, it was his problem. He and Rachel could get together for all I cared.

Suddenly Rachel's head jerked up and she saw me, her eyes widening. She quickly said something to Percy and he turned around.

But I was already running, I couldn't face him now. I didn't care what he had to say to me.

I made my way through the strawberry fields, I _swear _I'm going to pulverize something.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice call, but I kept marching away, not even turning around.

"Annabeth wait up!" Suddenly something grabbed my arm and turned me around. Instinctively, I jerked it away and glared at Percy.

"What do you want?" I spat and Percy looked taken back by my anger.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he said.

I rolled my eyes "What? That you loved Rachel? Just go and happily date her or something."

Percy grew angry "I don't love Rachel! Where in the world did you think of that?!"

"Oh right," I corrected myself "You really, really, really, really, like her."

"Oh my God, you are impossible," Percy said, and we glared at each other.

"You're intolerable," I said back.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" He asked.

I glared "go to Rachel, I'm sure _she'd _listen to you."

Percy narrowed his eyes "You know, I don't even know why I was going to say it to you."

"Say what?!" I demanded, getting pissed off now.

"For God's Sake Annabeth! That I _liked _you! That every time you walked into the room, my stomach turned into a mush pit! There isn't anyone else in the world that I'd trust or anything and that made me realize how I actually felt about you! I love how stubborn you are and how you'd never give up for anything and then way you're eyes light up whenever you're given a problem or figure something out." Percy took a breath and shook my shoulders "I wasn't telling Rachel all those things Annabeth, I was talking about _you_!"

My shoulders became less tense and my eyes stopped glaring at him "Then, why didn't you tell me how you felt before?"

Percy gave short, sarcastic laugh "Because, I didn't believe that I deserved you. You're so much better than me."

I smacked his arm, hard "What's _wrong _with you? I can't believe you never got all the hints that I gave you and the way I felt about you. I swear Percy, if you'd told me you liked before, we could've been dating by now and happily going around, and have more time together instead of thinking about all the wars and dying!"

Percy gripped my face and kissed me, and immediately I shut up and melted into his arms. The kiss was sweet and I felt like I was flying.

He pulled away "Then let's start now and not waste any more time."


	16. Frightened, but not when you're here

**Hey everyone, enjoy this chapter for me! Thank you all **_**so **_**much for the reviews, I'm reading Insurgent, anyone read the first book? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I walked through the camp, looking for Annabeth. After rustling through the forest and getting some cuts on my legs, I finally saw her, sitting on top of a rock in the beach.

I made my way over and sat down next to her. She didn't keep her eyes out of the horizon, and we both sat there, staring into the blue green sea, in a peaceful silence.

"Are you scared?" Annabeth asked me after a while.

I looked at her, but her gaze was faced directly out in front of her.

I hesitated, "Yes," I wish I said otherwise. But with the war coming at us, there wasn't space to feel brave, and I just couldn't seem to find it inside of me. I was dead scared, I had to admit.

I couldn't help stare at Annabeth. Her grey eyes were stormy, but had a twinge of a different look in them. It almost looked like glass, like she was about to break any minute. Her beautiful blonde hair was blowing behind her as the warm wind blew us. She just had on jean kapris and her camp shirt, but to me, she looked stunning.

"Are you?" I asked her.

Annabeth hesitated and quickly shook her head, but I knew she was lying and she did too, because she sighed.

"Yeah Percy, I'm dead scared, alright?"

I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed in content.

"Hey," I said "Well at least you're leading us."

She laughed "You're saying it like it's a good thing."

I tilted her chin towards me and brought her mouth to mine. Annabeth didn't protest, she just hugged me tightly and I kept her close, not wanting to give her up.

"I'd follow you anywhere, even if it meant going into a pit filled with scorpions, cause I know" I held her face in my hands "that you're the bravest, strongest, smartest, girl I know ."


	17. Tickling, or kissing?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and so so so so so so so SO sorry that I didn't update, I know it's a stupid excuse but I actually **_**did **_**have a lot of tests this week!**

**Love you all**

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

I barely even paid attention to my homework, just zipping through it with my pencil. Of course Percy was here, the Seaweed Brain wanted help with his homework.

We were sitting in his living room on the couch, and Percy kept frowning at his work. I couldn't help notice how cute he looked when he was worried or frustrated, and the way his hair fell on his eyes.

I shuddered, homework Annabeth, homework. I went back to my work when Percy started talking.

"Annabeth, I'm bored," he whined.

I didn't look up "Percy, I told you, once we finish we can go to the park and get some ice cream and hang out."

"But I don't want to keep working, can we take a break?"

I looked up and there he was, with his cute seal eyes, pouting.

I rolled my eyes "Percy you had 4 breaks already."

"Technically three, one of them was because I had to pee." He reminded me.

I smirked at him and he sighed "Fine, fine, fine, I'll get back."

"Thank you," I said, then facing my homework again. I was just getting on another problem, when suddenly, something flew at me.

"Percy Jackson, you better let go of me right now," I warned from under him.

Percy just laughed as he had my arms pinned and I couldn't help but notice how close his face was to mine. He stopped laughing and slowly leaned forward. I smirked; I wasn't going to let him kiss me yet. So I closed my eyes as his face came closer, and at the last minute, I pushed him off me and onto the floor.

With a yelp he fell, but I didn't realize he grabbed my arm. My eyes widened as I landed on top of him.

I sighed "What am I going to do with you Percy?"

He grinned "You _can _kiss me."

I shook my head and he pouted, "Alright, if you don't then I'll tickle you!"

My eyes widened as his arms flew out and started to tickle me. I couldn't help but laugh and tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Percy…Stop…it!" I said.

He started to laugh and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him "It's either tickling, or kissing Annabeth, your choice."

I acted like I was thinking about it and he propped himself on the hand that wasn't holding on to me.

"You know you want to kiss me Annabeth," he said, his voice husky.

I looked at him and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I know what you're doing Percy, and it's _not _going to work," I said, though my throat started drying up.

"What am I doing?" Percy asked between kisses.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips to mine. He smiled against my lips and I couldn't help it either. Percy enveloped me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

I grinned, this was so much better than tickling.


	18. Love At The Beach

**Hey everyone, this is an extra sweet chapter, read and review like usual**

**Love Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"You may now, kiss the bride,"

As soon as those words were spoken, Percy grabbed my face and kissed me. I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed him back.

My Seaweed Brain.

The whole place erupted in cheers and applause. Percy pulled away and looked at me, his eyes filled with happiness and love. What he did next actually surprised me, he swooped me up in his arms and ran down the aisle. I laughed as I bounced in his arms, and I heard a few wolf whistles, but Percy kept his eyes on me.

"Percy! Where are you going?" someone called.

As we passed Sally in the aisle, she just smiled and winked at us.

Percy carried me out of the room and didn't stop running; it was like I weighed nothing to him. The limo pulled over and Percy gently put me in the seat before running to the opposite side and getting in. He whispered something in the driver's ears and he nodded.

"Percy, where _are _we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere special," he waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" He asked me.

I smirked "only about forty times."

Percy took my hand and kissed it softly "You look beautiful, 41 times now."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Percy's hands immediately went to my waist as he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we broke apart.

"We're here sir, and miss," the driver said, trying to stop smiling.

Percy grinned at me and I looked out the window, we were at the beach. Percy got out of the car and picked me up in bridal style again. He slipped my shoes off and threw them behind him and kicked off his own.

"Percy, I have legs, I can walk too you know!" I protested.

He just smiled at me "what type of husband would I be if I let my own wife walk in the sand filled with shells and crabs?"

I rolled my eyes "I hate you." Though I loved the way he said husband. I was married to Percy Jackson now. Just thinking it made me feel all tingly.

Pretty soon we got to the edge of the water and Percy set me down so I could feel the water with my toes.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I set my hands on his chest.

Percy's head bent down and his stubble cheek grazed against my own soft one. I smiled as the wind blew on us, but it wasn't cold, it was warm. The ocean was calm and beautiful and I saw it every time I looked in Percy's eyes.

"So, Mrs. Jackson," Percy whispered in my ear "what shall I call you, my lovely lady?"

I giggled "hmm, Annabeth Chase doesn't seem so right."

He smiled and kissed my cheek "nope, it doesn't."

My heart fluttered as he teased me, kissing my forehead, chin, nose, but not my lips.

"How about Annabeth Jackson, does that sound right?" He said.

I pretended like I was thinking about it for a moment "nah."

Percy pouted, acting sad.

I smiled at him "It sounds perfect."

I pressed my lips to his, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Percy you owe me a dance," I said suddenly.

He laughed "well that wasn't random at all."

I pouted and he smiled, putting his hands on my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and we swayed.

"I can't believe it," I whispered as he twirled me away from him. He tilted his head as he brought me back to him, my back against his chest and his arms around me.

"Can't believe what Annabeth?"

I smiled "That I'm married." I grinned at the thought.

Percy laughed and rested his chin on my shoulder gently.

"I know right, gods am I glad I asked you, I was so nervous at first."

I tried to stifle a laugh at the memory; he was trembling so much I thought he was having a seizure.

"Hey, it's not very nice to laugh," Percy said in a baby voice.

I laughed for real this time "you asked to be made fun of Percy when you proposed, live with it."

He grinned and kissed me.

"Anything for you Mrs. Jackson,"


	19. Rollerblading in New Orleans :)

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and know those are what keeps me going! So don't hesitate to type something in the little box!**

**But I love you for just reading it too **

**ENJOY!**

**-Lily**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Annabeth, you ready yet?" I heard Percy whine from outside my cabin.

I laughed and slipped on my converses.

My idiot of a boyfriend decided to surprise me by taking me out on a special date for our anniversary. He told me to wear something fancy, but not a dress, so I knew we were going to have to move around for the date. I dressed in my black skinny jeans and sliver tank top, both which were buried deep in my closet. I tied my hair in its normal ponytail and walked out of the cabin.

Percy grinned at me, and it took a moment for my brain to get used to how he looked. He had on a pair of dark jeans (that fit him well, if I may add) and a casual shirt. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he leaned against the cabin side, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes "Don't get a big head Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and stuck his arm out, smiling, I looped mine through his.

"Tell me where we're going Percy," I whined.

He laughed "Now what type of surprise would that be?"

"Well, you could tell me, then I'll forget and be really surprised when we get there," I suggested.

Percy rolled his eyes "you out of everyone should know that your memory is perfect."

I sighed as we approached the black Pegasus. Percy grinned at me before jumping onto Blackjack and offering me a hand. I took it and he hauled me up.

Pretty soon we were in the air, and I wrapped my arms around him. I swear riding a Pegasus was the greatest feeling ever. Especially with Percy, I felt safe and like nothing could harm me.

Pretty soon we made it to where ever we were supposed to go. Percy thanked Blackjack and the horse flew off.

My eyes widened at the sight.

I knew by the buildings and lights and the music playing in the street that this was New Orleans. I gaped at the sight, it was truly amazing, with all the lights and beautiful jazz music lighting up the town.

Percy slid his hand in mine and I smiled up at him.

But before I could say anything, Percy shushed me and led me over to some place. We arrived at a small store, with equipments like skateboards, helmets, etc.

"Two rollerblades please," he said, taking out his wallet. My eyes widened, we were going rollerblading!

Percy bought our sizes and he helped me put them on, then started on his own. I was confused, why couldn't we put them on once we came to the rink?

"Where are we rollerblading Percy?" I asked.

He grinned up at me, taking my hand "we're already here."

My mouth flew open and I was pretty sure it reached the ground. Percy just laughed and pulled me along as he skated right onto the road.

I grinned and followed him.

"Percy, you know you didn't have to do this," I said.

He pouted "Now what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat my beautiful girlfriend right?"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile off.

Suddenly, Percy lost his balance and started waving his arms frantically. But just as I reached out to help him, he fell, sprawling on his butt.

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach "Oh…my…god...Percy!...are…you ok?"

I said between fits of laughter. But suddenly, something grabbed my arm and with a scream I fell on top of him.

"Did you, laugh at me, Mrs. Chase?" he growled, but his eyes were a mix of mischievousness and amusement.

I acted like I was thinking about it for a moment "Did I now? Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who laughed at you!"

Percy's eyes narrowed, but before he could do anything to me, I popped back on my feet and started skating away from him, faster and faster, laughing on the way.

I thought I had surely lost him as I turned a corner, I looked behind me to see if he was following. There was no sign on him, and I grinned.

I turned back to the front, and continued skating, but a little more slowly so he could catch up.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My eyes widened and just as I was about to scream, his smooth, silky, voice spoke.

"Miss me?" he whispered, his voice was husky.

I gulped "No, actually, I really enjoyed the company of these lovely trees, thanks for asking though."

Percy pressed me against him tighter and I heard his voice muffled in my hair "don't lie Annabeth, you know you missed this awesomeness."

I rolled my eyes "what awesomeness?"

Percy laughed "oh you know you missed these lips."

I turned in his arms so I was facing him, and smirked "Or were _you _the one missing _my _lips?"

Percy swallowed and I grinned, knowing I had him there. I slowly brought my face up to his, gently brushing my lips against his.

"Admit it Percy Jackson."

Percy looked like someone rolled him over with a steam roller "I know what you're doing Annabeth, and it's not going to work."

I blinked, looking innocent as I slowly kissed his cheek "What am I doing?"

Percy closed his eyes for a moment "You know."

"Care to explain it to me Percy?" I said, as I peppered his faces with kisses "Or do you just want to say what I wanted to hear?"

"Annabeth, stop teasing me," Percy whined.

"Not unless you admit it, or you're not getting a kiss," I whispered in his ears in a sing song voice.

Percy tried grabbing my face, but I moved my head so he missed. He tried again and I kept dodging.

I laughed "you can't get me Percy."

Suddenly, I was on the ground. I looked up at Percy, who was now smirking from on top of me.

He leaned his face down to mine, his eyes focused on one thing, my lips.

"Fine," he murmured "I missed your lips, happy?"

Just as he finished those words, he crashed his lips down to mine. I grinned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and could feel him smiling too.

Gods know I lied, because I surely missed his lips too.


	20. Cake Fight

"Annabeth! Dinner's ready!"

I ran down the stairs, tripping and I would've fallen on my face but Percy caught me.

He laughed and I smacked his arm. He was wearing an apron and had flour all over his face.

We went and sat at the dinner table.

I had to admit, the food was _amazing_. Percy had made roast beef with salad and some soda to go with it. Then we had some cake.

"Percy, what is _wrong _with you?" I asked him, eating.

He looked up, puzzled.

"The food is _awesome_ and you're a guy." I said, this was the first time he was cooking for me.

Percy rolled his eyes "Oh gee, well in the case, the doctor said it was a new type of disease."

I looked at him and nodded "I could see that,"

"Hey!" He protested.

Once I finished, I looked up at Percy. We were starting on our cake now.

"What?" Percy asked.

I grinned mischievously at him and leaned over the table.

I took my finger and dipped it in his whip cream. Before he could protest, I shoved it in my face.

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open and I doubled over laughing.

"You really shouldn't have done that Annabeth," Percy growled, though his eyes showed playfulness.

I took my spoon and dipped it in whip cream. Then with a perfect flick, it sprayed all over his face.

I started to laugh all over again and Percy glared at me. He took his cake and I didn't even notice him creep up next to me. Suddenly in a blur of cake, my whole entire face was covered.

"Oh. My. God." Percy laughed "You should see your face Annabeth!"

I couldn't help but laugh once I saw myself in the mirror.

I turned to Percy and took out my arms "Hey, Percy, you want a hug?"

His eyes widened and he slowly he backed away "no, no, no, no,"

But it was too late, I grabbed his shirt and rubbed my face all over him.

Percy glared at me and I ran into the kitchen, laughing along the way. Then I realized my mistake, Percy walked towards me and my back collided with the counter.

"You have been warned Annabeth," Percy tried making his voice deep, but he turned around sounding like a strangled goat.

I laughed "What are you gonna do about it, Kelp Head?"

His arms went to either side of me, so I couldn't escape.

"You really wanna know?" he growled.

My hands started to get clammy, but I kept my head up high "I'm not afraid of you."

Percy kept coming closer "Oh really?"

I moved my face to the side, so his whip creamed one wouldn't collide with mine. Suddenly, he knelt down and his nose tickled my face. His stubble cheek grazing against my soft one.

Percy started to kiss my jaw line and down my neck. I shivered and he grinned, turning my head to face his. Percy's face was inches apart and his lips gently brushed against mine.

"You should be Annabeth, my charms could do a lot of things to you," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but felt my knees weaken and Percy held my waist to steady me.

"What charms?" I said weakly.

Percy laughed and brought his lips slowly to mine, taking his time teasing me. It seemed like forever by the time his lips were so close. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him. I could feel him smile into the kiss. His lips tasted like vanilla, and he tilted his head. He swayed me side to side gently, and I laughed, but it ended as he kissed me again.

"_Those _charms," Percy said, grinning.


	21. Stay With Me

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much for all the reviews and support! I really love reading them all and they make my day **

**So please enjoy this chapter, and I want to give a shout out of a HUGE thanks to everyone again. Also, if you ever need to discuss something about anything really, with me, go ahead! Love you all :)! **

**So do me a favor and ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Embarrassment:

I walked out of my cabin, getting ready to go to the archery range. Chiron had wanted us to get extra practice today, and I personally couldn't wait to get there.

I slung my bow over my shoulder and just then, a pair of fingers cupped themselves over my eyes.

I was just about to stab the person, until his smooth, silky, voice spoke up.

"Guess who?"

I sighed in relief "Percy, what do you want?"

Percy let go and scoffed, putting a hand over his heart and acting offended

"Not the reaction I was expecting, but it'll do!"

I shook my head, that idiot.

"So, where are we headed?" he asked, walking with me.

"_I _am going to archery practice," I stopped and faced him. My breath got caught in my throat. He just had on jeans (that fit him well, if I may add) and a navy polo shirt, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His midnight hair was untamed as ever, and his sea green eyes shone with excitement. Even though I'd been dating him for a week, I still couldn't help my stomach flipping whenever I saw him.

Percy groaned "Annabeth, come on, let's spend some time together instead."

I smirked, I was actually enjoying that sentence "Percy, you know I can't."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"But you know you want to," Percy whispered huskily.

"I, I, um…" I stuttered out.

Percy's face was only centimeters away from mine as he pouted "Please?"

I found myself grabbing his face and pulling his lips to mine. He smiled against my lips, curse him and his looks. I loved kissing this boy though. His lips were soft and salty, his arms wrapped around me was the safest feeling in the world. His dark hair curled in my fingers as I gripped them.

We finally pulled away, both needing air.

"So, is that a yes?" Percy asked.

I acted like I was thinking about it "No."

Percy growled, though his eyes showed mischievousness "Well, I'm not going to give you a choice."

"You'll have to catch me first," I said in a sing song voice.

Percy grinned, and I took off, running straight towards the beach. I knew that idiot wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Annabeth, you better hope I go easy on you!" Percy called.

I laughed "Sure, Percy, sure."

I kept running, faster, and faster. There was no way he'd be able to catch me. I couldn't help but notice the waves in the ocean and the sun up in the sky, making the day bright.

Suddenly, something shot out of the water and I nearly screamed. But just then, something tackled me to the ground.

I looked up at Percy, who was grinning at me. I struggled to get away, but of course he had put on muscles and wouldn't let me budge.

"You shouldn't have run Annabeth," Percy whispered.

I rolled my eyes "Percy, if we weren't near the water, you'd never be able to catch me."

He pouted "Not true!"

I laughed and he smiled at me.

Percy bent his head down and his nose grazed mine as his lips were only a few millimeters away from mine.

"I love you," He whispered, his lips touching mine as he spoke.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

Percy scoffed "Not possible, I love you most."

I shook my head stubbornly "No, _I _love you most."

"No, _I _love you most."

"No, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really—" suddenly, I was cut off by his warm lips pressing against mine. His fingers drew small circles on my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fine, I'll stay,"

**Anyone reading Unwind?**


	22. Were you checking me out?

**Hey everyone! I wanted to write this chapter as a thank you for everyone reviewing, I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, appreciate it! Thank you all for being sooo sweet and helping me on the way. I would also like to say that I love reading your stories too; I already read most of the stories of the lovely people who had reviewed. SO enjoy this chapter for me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

I leaned against the headboard of my bed, reading my architecture book. I know, I know, how boring is that, but personally, I really liked it. Of course, I was also too lazy to do anything else.

Just then, someone burst into the cabin and of course it was Percy.

"Hey Annabeth," he grinned at me, and I felt my stomach doing a flip. God why did he have to be so good looking? And yet that idiot didn't even know it. The way his untamed midnight hair was messy, but so endearing and his amazing, carefree, sea green eyes.

"Hey," I answered, trying to sound casual, and like I wasn't just thinking about his looks.

"Want to go sword fighting?" he asked "I'll go easy on you."

I raised an eyebrow, though I knew he was doing it just so I would accept the challenge.

"What makes you think you can beat me all the sudden?"

He waved it off, "Oh nothing, I _know _I can beat you."

I was about to make a smart remark, when I suddenly noticed something red on his back. I threw down my book and walked over to him, touching his back. Percy jumped, wincing.

"Percy!" I took my hand away, which was now traced with blood "what happened?!" I demanded.

Percy ruffled his hair "Oh nothing, I just went to the woods, fought a monster, probably got hurt."

"Probably? _Probably?_" I felt myself growing angry "You're _bleeding!_ You could get an infection, loose blood, and-and"

"Annabeth, it's fine, I'll just get a band-aid or something," Percy smirked. But I wasn't having it.

"Take your shirt off," I demanded.

Percy titled his head "What?"

"I said, take your shirt off."

He groaned "Annabeth…"

"Percy Jackson, I swear—"

"Ok, ok!" he lifted his hands up in surrender, and reluctantly pulled his shirt off his head.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Since when did this dude get _ripped_? I couldn't help but notice his 8 pack, and arm muscles that flexed as he put them down again.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!"

I shook my head as Percy waved his hands in front of my face. I felt my brain turning into mush.

Suddenly, he smirked "Where you…checking me out?"

I gulped, trying to dry my throat "I, uh, umm…"

"You were!" Percy doubled over laughing and I snapped out of my trance, glaring at him.

"It's ok Annabeth, you don't have to be shy…" he grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows.

"I wasn't checking you out Percy!" I protested "I was just umm, seeing where your bruise was."

Percy raised his eyebrows "oh? But in the beginning, when you touched my _back_, blood came. There wasn't any blood in the front though, so obviously a smart, daughter of Athena like you would know to look for bruises on the back."

I was quiet for a second.

"Shut up and turn around Percy,"

**MYSTERY QUESTION:**

**The Titan's Curse: When Apollo helps Percy on his quest, he (Apollo) is incognito and has a fake name. What is his fake name?**


	23. Spider

**Hey everyone, I wanted to make another story, because well, I love you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the over a hundred reviews! And thanks soo much for all the support and I never would've gotten far in this story without you all.**

**And for all the people who got the answer correct GREAT JOB! If you didn't, that's alright, I have to admit it took me a while to get it :D **

**Love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Annabeth, as we stood in my cabin. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had her hair beautiful curly blonde hair out and was wearing her normal outfit. She was getting more and more beautiful each day, if that was even possible.

Annabeth shrugged "We could go sword fighting, or the lake?"

I nodded "that seems like a good idea, and then we—"

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream was shouted out and with a shock I realized it was Annabeth. She jumped up and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I caught her and looked at her, surprised.

"What?" I asked.

Annabeth shook in my arms, her body trembling.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I demanded.

She grabbed my shirt and continued clawing at it.

"T-there's a SPIDER!" Annabeth pointed frantically at the corner and I squinted my eyes.

There was a little thing scurrying around and she screamed yet again.

"It's moving!"

I understood and gently rubbed her back, muttering soothing words to her "Hey, it's alright, do you want me to kill it?"

She shook her head quickly "N-no, Arachne knows that you're my friend. You are not going near those, those monsters!"

I went to the door of my cabin and spotted Will from the Apollo cabin.

"Will!" I shouted his name and beckoned him towards the cabin. He came jogging in.

He looked at us a little weirdly, given the fact that Annabeth was in my arms and looking scared to death.

"Yeah Percy?" He asked.

"Can you do me a favor and throw that thing out the window?" I asked him.

Will seemed to understand the situation as I gestured to the spider. He grinned and nodded, picking it up and letting it outside.

"Thanks man,"

"No problem Percy, and bye Annabeth," Will left the cabin.

Annabeth took deep breaths and then at the same time, we started to realize what position we were currently in. She slowly started sliding out of my arms, but I held her.

"Hey, don't I get a reward for helping?" I blurted and she rolled her eyes. She smacked my arm and got out of them anyway. But I noticed she was shaking a little still. I grabbed her hand

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked her. Suddenly, Annabeth slowly walked towards me, and wrapped her arms around my torso, putting her cheek against my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks Percy, you're a great boyfriend," she mumbled. My stomach did a flip; I loved the way she said that.

"Say that again," I said.

Annabeth laughed "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have,"

I grinned and planted a kiss on her head "I love the word, but you better not use it on anyone but me."

Annabeth laughed "Oh I wouldn't dream of it,"

"But," I said "You'll be changing that word for me some day."

She lifted her head so her chin rested against my chest and she was able to see me "What do you mean?"

I looked her straight in the eye "One day," I said "I'm going to marry you, Annabeth."

**You guys seem to enjoy these mystery questions, so here's another one! **

**MYSTERY QUESTION #2!**

**The Lightning Thief: When Percy goes to retrieve Ares's shield on the 'Thrill Ride of Love', Annabeth notices a Greek letter on the base of one of the Cupid statues. Which letter is it?**

**ANSWER TO PREVIOUS QUESTION:**

**The answer was Fred! **


	24. Fireflies (Question rewritten)

**Hey guys! This chapter is for all you lovely, amazing, fantastic reviewers out there! I wanted you to know that there will be a lot of Percabeth pics because it's going to be used for something, and since you all seemed to love the mystery questions, I'd do more if you want!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

"Percy," she whined "Where are we going? You know I hate not knowing things."

I laughed as I dragged Annabeth through the forest. I checked my watch to make sure it was nearly time, and the sky was getting darker too. I had a huge surprise in mind for Annabeth. We had just started dating, and I wanted it to be special.

Finally, we arrived at a clearing. With tall grass, huge trees on the edge, a lake in the middle, and the cool summer air in the night sky.

"Alright, take the blindfold," I whispered, as the bright lights finally came. Annabeth quickly snatched it off, and immediately, her eyes widened.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. I grinned as we stared at all the fireflies, that lit up the sky. Annabeth looked so happy, and I was glad. She smiled widely and grabbed me in a hug.

I laughed "You like it?"

She scoffed "Are you kidding me?! It's amazing!"

I grinned "Well, that's not that best part," I went to the bush and took out two jars I had hidden there. Of course we were going to let them go, I hated animal cruelty.

Annabeth smiled, and I felt as though _she _was the reason the whole night was lit. Her smile did many things to me, it was scary.

I ran around, trying to catch a bug and she laughed at my failure. Annabeth already had like 20 bugs in her jar, and was watching me.

"Annabeth," I whined "I don't even have one!" I plopped down in my seat and Annabeth laughed.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain, if you keep on running around and looking like a murderous bug killer, I doubt any of them will come near you,"

I pouted, crossing my arms "I wouldn't kill a bug!"

She looked like she was about to remark, but then changed her mind as her face turned into a smile.

"Look,"

I held up my jar, and there it was. A firefly was flying around in it, it's light still bright even though it was just one in the jar. I smiled and Annabeth laughed.

"I still have more than you!" she grinned at me "be jealous Percy, I beat you."

I growled playfully and slowly walked towards her.

"Do you want me to do it, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's eyes widened "No Percy, I _swear—_"

I cut her off by running towards her, she screamed and ran away. But before she could get far, I jumped and tackled her, making sure I was under and she was in my arms. Annabeth struggled, but soon I threw my arms out and started tickling her furiously.

Annabeth squealed with laughter "Percy! Stop it!..."

I laughed but didn't slow down.

"Make me!" I called out.

"Fine!" Annabeth said, still laughing. Then, she turned in my arms and grabbed my shirt, kissing me. Immediately, I froze and melted into it. I felt my brain go all fuzzy and my stomach doing cartwheels.

Suddenly, Annabeth pulled away and jumped up, running away. It took me a moment to get back to the world, and I realized she tricked me.

"Annabeth!" I jumped after her, but she was already far, though she wasn't as fast since she was laughing so hard and clutching her side.

I soon caught up to her and couldn't help but laugh either.

"You tricked me!" I pouted.

Annabeth smiled "Alright fine, I'll give you a real kiss."

I smiled insanely and she burst out laughing again, but then smiled, pulling my head towards her and kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss, and lay on my back, pulling her by her elbows on top of me.

Just then, I heard cameras click.

Annabeth and I broke apart quickly, and looked up.

There, with cameras in hand, were the Stoll brothers, grinning mischievously at us.

**MYSTERY QUESTION #3:**

**The Last Olympian: What is ' real name which is mentioned when Percy and Nico go to the Underworld? **

**ANSWER TO PREVIOUS QUESTION:**

**Eta!**


	25. My First and Last

Her sleeping form was curled up beside me, beautiful blonde curly strands framing her face and her chest going up and down in soothing rhythm as she breathed peacefully. She was wearing my shirt and boxers, both which were too big for her but every guy loves it when his girl is in his clothes. Her hands were curled up on my chest and she looked amazing. Whenever I looked at her, the words _I'll never let anything happen to you_, keep replaying in my head and I know I'd be broken down if she was gone. Her life came before mine easily; if I had to I'd shoot myself just so she'd live.

We had so many amazing times together. When I first woke up at camp, her amazing face was there. She accompanied me on my first quest, and that time when she was gone and I _knew _she wasn't, I couldn't go to sleep without thinking about her, wanting her to come back to me and I missed the teasing she'd do to me and the smile she had on her face had kept replaying in my head.

Then that kiss.

Oh that kiss when we had been hiding behind that cauldron and in the spur of the moment, her lips were on mine and I loved the way I forgot my name so instantly. It had been my very first kiss and I shared it with her. On calypso's island I knew I couldn't stay away from her.

Finally, after the titan war she kissed me again on my birthday. Then that underwater kiss was one of the best times of my life, and my idiot self had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.

Annabeth stirred beside me and her eyes fluttered open, showing me her beautiful silver orbs.

She smiled and snuggled closer to my chest and I kissed her head.

"Morning Annabeth," I whispered.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," She yawned and looked up at me.

"Damn you're beautiful," I breathed.

Her face turned pink and she buried her face in my bare chest.

"Stop," She said, her voice muffled.

I laughed and started tickling her "gorgeous, spontaneous, striking, breath-taking, amazing,"

"Percy!" she squealed, squirming in my arms.

I laughed and stopped. She pouted at me and I bent down, kissing her nose.

"You know it's true," I said, smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You sir, are a liar."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you admit it Annabeth Chase," I warned.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "I have to live with you anyway Seaweed Brain, it's no point."

I bent my head down, brushing my lips against hers lightly "Admit it Annabeth."

She took in a sharp breath and I smirked, knowing I got her. I nuzzled my cheek to hers, and my nose grazed her jaw line.

"No," she said, trying to be firm but I heard her voice squeak.

"Annabeth…" I trailed off, my voice turning husky.

"You are stunning," I said, kissing her cheek and leaving a trail of kisses over her face.

"Damn it Percy," Annabeth snapped and flipped us over so she was on top. She crashed her lips on mine, surprising me. I laughed and kissed her back as she lost her fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

We pulled back after a while, panting. She rested her forehead against mine and smirked.

"You called me Annabeth Chase," she stated. I frowned and was about to speak but she cut me off.

"It's Annabeth _Jackson_, Seaweed Brain,"

I laughed and pulled her back to me.

She may have been my first kiss, crush, and best friend. But she was also my love, one and only wife, and just plain mine.

And I loved her and always will, forever.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait **** I had a little bit of writers block so I tried reading other stories to get an idea. I felt so GUILTY last night, and couldn't go to sleep so I took a pen and paper and started writing till one in the morning ;) so thanks for all the reviews!**

**Remember to leave a comment!**

**MYSTERY QUESTION:**

**What is Grover's hair color?**


	26. Just Us

**Just enjoy this chapter guys, that's all I ask **** I'm not going to lie, since 8 this morning I was watching Percy Jackson quotes and couldn't help but cry at all the cheesy ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordian does **

I woke up and looked at Annabeth, my amazing, beautiful, spontaneous wife. I kissed her forehead before quietly getting up. These days she's been sleeping in late and being tired all the time, so I wanted to do something special for her.

I quickly got ready and went over to my closet, slipping out my suit. I put on the white button down shirt and slipped on the black vest. I nearly tripped while putting on my pants and shoes, and then tried running a comb through my hair but of course it didn't work.

I went downstairs and took out all the things to make Annabeth an amazing breakfast. She deserved way more than this, but I wanted to do my best for her. I set out a plate of blue pancakes, bacon, eggs and juice.

Just as I finished, I heard slow padding down the stairs and the vision of Annabeth came. Her face broke out into a smile as she saw me and her eyes showed a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Percy?" She asked "what are you—"

"Shh," I gently pulled her arms to the chair and sat her down, "Eat you're breakfast milady."

Annabeth laughed but didn't argue "Ok Seaweed Brain, then why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because we," I crouched down next to her "Are going out somewhere special for a special lady today."

Annabeth shook her head, though she couldn't get her smile off her face. I guess she caught me looking longingly at her pancakes because she cut out a piece and stuck her fork out at me.

"Want some Seaweed Brain?" She smiled as I brought my head forward and took a bite in a quick second.

"Dang, I forgot how good of a cook I am," I said, savoring the taste.

Annabeth laughed "don't be so modest now Percy."

I shrugged "what can I say, it's true."

She rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast.

"Now, I'm going to go change," she said, getting up.

"Can I come?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows. Annabeth laughed and shoved my face,

"No you idiot, just wait here,"

With that Annabeth went upstairs and I slipped on my coat, getting hers out too.

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. My jaw hit the ground and I couldn't believe the beautiful girl standing in front of me. Annabeth had on a red dress that reached her knees and flared. She couldn't wear tight clothes for a while, but I didn't care. She looked like a goddess. Her amazing curls were put up in a bun, while some curls rebelled and circled her amazing face.

She walked towards me, a smile on her face as I helped her into her coat. I cleared my throat and I know, even if we'd known each other for 11 years, she still took my breath away. I bent down and grabbed her shoes, helping her into it. I got back up and stuck my elbow out and Annabeth slipped her arm through.

We walked out of the apartment and I helped her into her side of the car before running towards mine. Suddenly, I heard a click and when I jiggled the handle, it didn't open.

"Annabeth," I groaned and saw she was laughing in the car. I scrunched up my face and crossed my arms over my chest. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully and clicked the button, but just as I reached for the handle, it locked again.

Then I realized I was stupid, I slipped my key out of my pocket and opened the door, sliding in with a smug look on my face.

"Aww, I was enjoying that," Annabeth whined.

I laughed and shook my head "too bad Wise Girl,"

I drove to the restaurant and ran to Annabeth's side again, helping her out of the car. We walked in and immediately a waiter walked us towards a table. The restaurant was amazing, with tables on the outer part and lights hanging from the ceiling. I knew why there was an open space in the middle. It was another reason I wanted to bring Annabeth here. We ordered the food and after the waiter wrote it down, she left.

"Seaweed Brain, you know you don't have to do anything special for me, right?" Annabeth said.

I rolled my eyes "oh come on Annabeth, I can't _choose _to do something special for my amazing wife?"

She blushed like she normally did whenever I gave her a compliment.

"Shut up Percy,"

We laughed and talked for another hour as we ate and I just couldn't wait for what I had planned next.

Just as we were in the middle of a conversation about Travis _finally _proposing to Katie, the music started playing and the owners encouraged people to start dancing.

I smiled mischievously at Annabeth and took her hand.

"What are you—"

I gently pulled her to the dance floor as people started clapping, since we were the first ones up.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered sharply "what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her, but instead lead her arms to my neck while wrapping mine around her waist. I started gently swaying with her.

"Did I mention you look beautiful, as always?" I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth shook her head and smiled "You don't look bad in your suit either Seaweed Brain,"

I shrugged "Eh, its normal."

She laughed and buried her face in the crook of my neck "You sir, are thickheaded."

"I thought we made that clear years ago."

Annabeth smiled as I twirled her away from me, only to bring her right back, her back against my chest and our arms crossed over. We stayed in that same position, my arms wrapped around her waist now and her hands resting on mine. I patted her belly.

"I know, I'm fat," Annabeth smirked.

I shook my head and rested my chin on her shoulder "No you're not Annabeth, you're perfect."

She sighed "I'm scared Percy,"

I turned her back towards me, resting my forehead against hers "don't be Annabeth, I know it's going to be hard for the next few times, but just remember that no matter what happens I'll always be there holding your hand."

Annabeth sniffled, her eyes clouded with tears "even if I rip your hand out when I'm in labor?"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead "even if you stab me in the process."

She gave out a small laugh and I kissed her cheek.

"Then after all the pain," I whispered "It'll be you, me, and our baby girl."

"I hope she has your eyes," Annabeth said "I can't help but get lost in them forever."

"Well I hope she has your hair, I swear these curls turn me on," I mumbled.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

We danced for a long time, just talking and having a good time. After a while, we went back to our apartment for a nap. I remembered looking at her before I went to sleep, and the big bulge in her stomach that already took another part of my heart.


	27. From Painting to Napping

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while but trust me, I've been thinking about it THE WHOLE TIME. It's just writer's block finally seemed to get to me so I've been reading a lot of stories to get my brain functioning for writing again and then out of nowhere, this popped in my head and I wrote it down.**

**So please ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

"Blue,"

"Grey,"

"Blue,"

"Grey,"

"Blue!"

"Grey!"

You're probably wondering what was going on. Well you see, me and Percy decided that we were getting bored of the same color of our apartment so we decided to re do it. So there we were; me in his oversized sweatshirt, leggings, hair tied back into a messy ponytail while he had on jeans and a shirt and both of us with paintbrushes in hand. We had just moved all of our furniture out of the way.

"Percy, grey would be better so it wouldn't clash with our furniture," I argued.

"But the blue's more colorful!" he whined.

"It won't match!"

"Yes it will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay we are not getting into this again," I sighed and slumped down on one of the boxes we had put some of the small decorations away in so we wouldn't get any paint on them. Percy was quiet for a while before sitting down next to me.

"How about we do a combination of blue and grey?" he suggested.

I looked up at him and smiled "I like that idea,"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, "Well, it _did _come from me."

"Let's start painting before your head gets too big to fit through the door Seaweed Brain," I started to get up but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Don't I get a kiss for the idea?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes before leaning down. Percy grinned and puckered his lips, I bent down and at the last moment, twisted his head and kissed his cheek before grinning and going to the paint.

Percy scrunched up his face and playfully glared at me "I meant on the _lips_,"

"Depends on whether or not you get the job done Seaweed Brain," I said in a sing song voice as I opened the cans.

He sighed and I dipped the roller in the paint and started on the wall. Just as I was starting to wonder where he went, the song 'Wannabe by the Spice Girls' came on. I looked at Percy as he came skipping over and grabbing a roller.

He winked and started painting the wall.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want" he sang.

I shook my head and continued painting.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. He was getting his voice over dramatically high and dancing.

"Come on Annabeth!" he encouraged me.

I shook my head and smiled "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want" he cut in, grinning.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!" I laughed and continued painting the wall.

"If you want my future forget my past," this time he dropped the roller and slipped his arms through my waist from behind me.

"If you wanna get with me better make it fast," I ignored him, though a smile slipped on my face anyway.

"Your wish is my command, mi'lady," Percy whispered in my ear.

"You're a pervert," I shook my head laughing.

"Annabeth, we've been working since 7 in the morning, can we take a break?" he pleaded.

I shook my head, though a break wouldn't be so bad "No Seaweed Brain, we have to finish this or else it'll be all annoying and in our way and you know I hate when things aren't organized and we have work and…"

I faltered off as he gently pulled me against his chest. I sighed and rested my head against him and he pressed our cheeks together.

"Annabeth, I can see that your eyes are half way closed and we both need a rest,"

It was actually true. I'd woken him 7 in the morning since we'd been thinking of re doing our apartment and it was the perfect time since it was winter break. I wanted to start as early as possible since I knew it would take forever. So then we took a while moving all of the furniture, and it wasted most of my energy. We were both already tired as it is, and I just felt droopier. So the thought of curling up in our cozy bed seemed to work.

I nodded and Percy gently dragged me towards the direction of our room. He lay down and pulled me in with him. I curled up on his chest and sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't I get another kiss for another, brilliant, idea?" Percy murmured and I realized that he hadn't been energetic before, but was tired and covering it up.

Gods I loved this guy.

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips against his; trying to show him how thankful I was for having him here with me. He seemed shocked and surprised at first but responded immediately. We broke away panting, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You know me so well Seaweed Brain," I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

He grinned "I _am _your best friend, now go to sleep I'm pooped."

So instead of waking up in a while after a 'short' nap, like we were supposed to, we stayed in bed and just talked once we woke up. There still was a lot of work to be done, but then again, there were 5 more days until winter break ended so whatever.

Oh god, Percy's rubbing off on me.


End file.
